


Howling at the Moon

by PrettyFrog



Series: A Different Path [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world stands on the precipice of change as the boundaries of what is and isn’t real begin to break down.  A young Dalish mage stands at the heart of a maelstrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrath of Heaven

She came around the corner to find a man in templar armor.  He looked her over.  "What are you doing down here, knife-ear?"

"I think I took a wrong turn."  Quiyala started to skirt around him, and he moved to block her path.  Maybe she shouldn't have ditched Vathran and Sulana.

"And here I thought rabbits had some direction sense."  His critical gaze became a leer.  "Fetch me some of that wine, and I'll give you the grand tour."

"I think I'll..."

He took a step towards her.  "I wasn't asking."  He caught her upper arm before reaching to run a hand down her cheek.

Quiyala was about to reach for her magic when a massive hand came down on the templar's shoulder.  A deep voice that managed to be both amused and threatening at the same time boomed through the hall.  "There you are, sis.  Been looking everywhere for you."

She looked up to see one of the massive oxmen mercenaries.  He was smiling, face friendly.  "Sister?"  The templar started to sneer.

The big man tightened his grip, causing the templar to groan and start to stagger.  "What, you don't see the family resemblance?"  The tone remained light and playful.  The big man rolled his eyes, then glanced at Quiyala.  "Templars."

It was a way out of the bad situation, and she immediately leaped for it.  A man who'd come to the rescue of an elven woman couldn't be that bad.  "I got turned around at that last staircase.  There are entirely too many staircases."

"And low doors."  He casually shoved the templar out of the way, then offered his arm to her.  "Come on, let's head back up."

She accepted the arm and let him lead her out of the hall.  As soon as they were out of earshot, she glanced up at him.  "Sister?"

"Cousin didn't sound quite threatening enough."  He shrugged, and grinned down at her.

"Appreciate the help."  Quiyala laughed softly

"You good from here?"  He nodded at the stairs.

"Should be."

"You get caught spying again, tell them you're with Valo-kas."

"Who says I was spying?"

He winked before walking off.  She laughed, and went back to her spying.

#

"There you are."  Vathran strode towards her.  "Fen'harel ma ghilana, we've been looking everywhere for you.  What were you doing in there?"

It took an act of will not to roll her eyes.  "I was trying to learn what is going on."  She jerked her arm out of his hand.  "Like the Keeper asked."

He lowered his voice to a hiss.  "And what if a templar caught you?  Took you for an apostate?"

"Vathran, right now, all mages are apostates.  This is probably the safest I've ever been."  She waved one hand.  If she told him the truth, he'd never let her out of his sight again.  "A third of the people here are mages.  The templars aren't going to start a fight over one."  Quiyala considered telling him about the qunari mercenary, and decided against it.  Vathran was jumpy enough as it was, he'd probably convince himself the qunari had tried to drag her to the qun.

"The Keeper sent Sulana and I to protect you."  He glared.

"She sent Sulana to protect us.  She sent you and I to get information.  Which I can't do with you insisting I stay at camp."

"She's got a point."  Sulana called over.

"Don't you start too."  Vathran tossed a glare over his shoulder.  He pointed a finger at Quiyala's face.  "Don't wander off without us again."

#

"You looked hungry."  She smiled at the mercenary.

He returned the smile.  "I'm always hungry."  He accepted the roll of flatbread she handed him, then offered her his other hand.  "Kathan."

She accepted the handshake.  "Quiyala."  She took a deep breath.  "Look, I'd like to take a look at the camp down in the valley, but..."

"You think it's a bit dangerous to go by yourself."  He nodded, saying the words around a mouthful of food.  "Normally, I charge a bit more than baked goods for escort service."  He glanced down at the roll.  "But this is really damn good."

Quiyala laughed.  "Get me there and back, you can have the rest of the batch."

He swallowed the last bite.  "Happens I'm off duty at the moment.  Now work?"

"Now definitely works."

#

"I don't suppose you've heard anything interesting?"  She glanced up at the young qunari.

He shook his head.  "As near as I can tell, they haven't finished talking about what they want to talk about."  He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  "You might have better luck talking to the other mages."

She stumbled slightly.  "How'd you know I was a mage?"

"Didn't."  He grinned.  "Til right now."

Quiyala sighed.  "I'm not cut out to be a spy."

"Ya ain't here alone, are you?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"No.  Two of my clan are here with me."  They talked a while longer as they walked, comparing their travels through the Free Marches.  She went quiet as they came within earshot of the camp, and then shrugged.  "The events here will affect all of Thedas."

"Things are gonna change, that's for sure."  Kathan shrugged.  "Not sure yet which way.  Some of the mages have a desperate look to them.  Makes me nervous."

"Don't worry."  Quiyala patted his arm.  "If the spells start flying, I'll protect you."  She smiled when he laughed.  There were a few looks in her direction as they walked, but those who seemed inclined to confront her apparently reconsidered the option after taking a second look at her companion.  She nodded towards part of the camp.  "What do you make of those?"

"Not templars.  At least, not most of them.  A few are, but the other templars don't seem to be happy with those few."  He nodded.  "A third party is at play."  He glanced down at her, and shrugged.  "My band got hired on by an agent of the Divine.  These guys seem to be answering to same group."

"Will you tell me about this agent?"  She looked up at him as they headed back out of the camp.

"One of the hands of the Divine.  She hired us through an intermediary, so I've never met her.  Not sure I'm even supposed to know she's the one that hired us.  All I know is our orders are to bust anyone making trouble, templar, mage, or other."

"Neutral enforcement."  She nodded slowly.  "So the Divine is making an effort to not overtly take sides."  She asked a few more questions on their way back up to the temple, then gestured for him to follow her so she could make good on her promised payment.  "If you don't mind, you're not like what I've heard about qunari."

"That's because I'm vashoth.  No qun here."  He shrugged, and tucked the rolls carefully into his satchel.

"What's a vashoth?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Well..."  He shrugged.  "It's a bad analogy, but if the Dalish were qunari, I'd be one of those elves living in the city."

Quiyala nodded.  Then she impulsively hugged him.  "Take care of yourself, Kathan."

"You too, Chipmunk."

She raised an eyebrow.  "Chipmunk?"

He winked before taking his leave.   She just shook her head and went to find Vathran.  Hopefully, he didn't ask her what happened to their dinner. 

#

Quiyala handed the tea to Sulana before placing her glowing hands on the other woman's head.  She brushed red hair out of Sulana's face.  "Did you at least learn anything interesting while drinking half the liquor in the tavern?"

"Maybe."  Sulana downed the entire cup in one long gulp.  "The Carta is leaning towards the templars.  More profit in it for them."  She rubbed the back of her neck.  "Though a few of them support the notion of continuing the conflict as long as possible."

She grimaced.  "How influential are they?"

"More than they should be, less than they want to be."  Sulana let her refill the tea.  "Ugh, remind me not to drink anything Rivaini again."

Quiyala rose, and then glanced down at her friend.  "You're going to take the offer, aren't you?"

Sulana stared down at the tea before finishing it off.  "Yeah."

"I'll miss you."  She smiled, and took the cup to refill it again.

"Same."  She sighed.  "Look, I know..."  She shook her head and accepted the refilled cup.  "You know the Keeper has this hope that by sending you and Vathran off together..."

Quiyala grimaced.  "I would rather marry the Dread Wolf."

"That's my girl."  Sulana grinned.

#

"Chipmunk."

She seated herself on the ledge just above the qunari.  "Knucklehead."  Quiyala handed him down one of the meat pies.  "Anything new?"

"Yeah, maybe."  He took a bite.  "Somebody important is on their way up the mountain."

"How important?"

"Well, that's the thing.  Ain't sure.  Heard a bunch of names mentioned.  But it’s got britches twisted on both sides."  He glanced up at her.  "The templars will talk to me, but other than you the mages won't."

"I'll see if I can find one that knows something.  Meet me here for dinner?"

"Like I'd miss that."  Kathan frowned.  "That uh..."  He hesitated.  "Dalish guy causing problems for you?"

Quiyala laughed.  "If he tried, Sulana'd break him in half.  She's a lot tougher than she looks."  She shook her head.  "Vathran thinks he needs to protect me."

"Pfft.  That's what you feed me for."  Kathan poked her leg.  "Hey, look."  He shrugged.  "When this mess is over, if you don't feel like heading back into the woods, you can always try the merc life for a while."

"Funny.  I was going to say if you didn't feel like heading back into the merc life, you could try the woods for a while."  She pinched the top of his ear.  "You've got the ears for it." Quiyala smiled before patting the top of his head affectionately.  "Well, we are both heading back to the Free Marches either way, I suppose."

He grinned.  "I got to get back to another day of protecting folks from themselves."

"I've got to go find a mage who knows something."  She stood.  "You'd think that would be easy around here."

#

It took her an hour to find one.  The red-haired human mage, Ruya, was nice enough, and an amazing font of information on everything going on.  She seemed to know everyone, and the presence of the templar accompanying her meant the rest of the templars left them alone.  The day was starting to drag on, and despite her earlier enjoyment of learning the game, she was starting to grow bored with playing chess even with the pleasant company.

Ruya won the match and offered another game.  Quiyala shook her head.  "I think I'll stretch my legs."

#

Ruya started to accompany her.  She was trying to think of some polite way to lose the woman and find Knucklehead to compare notes when she heard something and broke off the conversation.  "Did you hear something?"

"There it is again."  Ruya tilted her head.  "Is that someone shouting?"

"Upstairs or down?"

"I'll go up, you go down."  Ruya began moving.

Quiyala rushed down the stairs.  She heard a shout again, and headed down the hall.  From the other direction she saw Kathan.  He stopped at the intersection.  "Chipmunk."

"Knucklehead."  She frowned as she listened.  "Did you hear..."

There was another shout.  They nodded to each other before splitting up and heading in opposite directions.

#

The unconscious woman's face bore the marks of June.  Unfortunately, that told him little.  He delved the mark again, but could still find no means of removal.  Not without the orb that had brought it into being.  Even then, it was unlikely he could remove it without killing her.  Before the world could be fixed, it must first be saved.  And without the orb, this elven girl was the only hope he had.

She twitched and moved in response to his spell, crying out as she did every time he probed the magic, no matter how gently.  He switched to a healing spell, and she calmed once more.  He could feel her magic, instinctively responding to his own.  Stronger than he'd expected from her kind.  It was a pity she was unlikely to survive.  She'd walked within the Fade.

"Solas?"

He turned at the sound of Cassandra's voice.  "Yes, Seeker?"

"Have you found anything?"  She entered the hut, arms folded.  Her face was not entirely hostile.

"That she breathes still is surprising."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed.  "You claimed you could aid us.  If you do not produce results soon, I will be forced to assume you have some other agenda.  And take steps."

Solas inclined his head.  Steps, no doubt, would include either a cage or a blade.  Neither suited him.  There was a time he would not have responded well to the threat, but he could see from the woman's eyes that the words were driven more by fear than malice.  And he did not yet believe he was in danger from her.  "I would like to take what little I have learned, and make another attempt at closing a rift."

"I will arrange to have some soldiers take you."  She turned, and stalked off.

"Grey..."  The prisoner was murmuring in her sleep again.  "The grey..." 

He bent, brushing hair away from her face in a soothing gesture.  She calmed, and went still again.  He sighed, picked up his staff, and headed to meet the soldiers.  One more attempt, and then he'd have to find another way.

#

She opened her eyes and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling.  No sooner did she start to stir than the man bending over her scrambled backwards in panic.  A heartbeat later, armed men had her by the arms and were dragging her towards the Chantry.  Had two of them not worn templar armor, she might have tried calling upon her magic.

Her hands were secured by a manacle, and she was left kneeling on the cold stone floor.  Four men kept their swords pointed at her.  Quiyala made herself breath, slowing her racing heart.  Panic was not the proper response to whatever was happening.

The palm of her left hand tingled, and she looked down to find it glowing with a strange green energy.  It sparked, sending pain shooting up her arm.  She gasped, and saw the men with swords shift slightly in response.

A door opened, and two women entered.  The soldiers immediately stepped back, putting their swords away.  The taller of the two women had dark hair, and wore armor emblazoned with the crest of the Seekers.  She moved to stand behind Quiyala, and leaned down until her mouth was inches from Quiyala's ear.  "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."  She straightened, and started to pace a circle around Quiyala.  "The Conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead."  She pointed.  "Except for you."

The bottom dropped out of Quiyala's stomach.  "What do you mean everyone's dead?"

Instead of replying, the woman grabbed Quiyala's wrist and lifted the glowing hand.  "Explain this."  She flung the hand back down.

"I can't."  She struggled to make sense of what was happening. 

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there."  She tried to focus her memory.  She'd been playing chess?

The woman grabbed her by the front of her tunic.  "You're lying."

"We need her, Cassandra."  The second woman intervened, catching the first woman's wrist and moving her back.

Chess and then...  She swallowed.  Kathan in the hallway.  "I can't believe it.  All those people..."  Her friend.  "Dead?"

The red haired woman turned to face her.  "Do you remember what happened?  How this began?"

She'd gone down the hall and...  "I remember running.  Things were chasing me, and then..."  Memories slipped away as she reached for them.  The red haired...  No, she'd parted ways from the mage earlier.  Someone else.  "A woman?" 

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then..."  Had their hands touched?  She couldn't bring the image into focus. 

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana.  I will take her to the rift."

Leliana.  And Cassandra.  The Hands of the Divine.  Quiyala swallowed.  How much trouble was she in?  Cassandra removed the manacles, but bound her wrists.  Not tightly.  Given a few minutes alone, she could probably get the ropes off without too much trouble.  Something told her the opportunity was not going to arise.  "What did happen?"

"It will be easier to show you."

#

The daylight blinded her, and as her eyes adjusted she realized just how very wrong the sky appeared.  A vortex of green energy swirled in the sky, and rocks hung in the air just below the pulsing clouds.  It took her a moment to realize Cassandra was talking.  "We call it 'th Breach.'  It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour."  Cassandra turned towards her.  "It's not the only such rift.  Just the largest.  All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

Someone had torn the Veil on a truly unfathomable scale.  It should be impossible.  "An explosion can do that?"

"This one did."  Cassandra walked back towards her.  "Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Above them, the Breach pulsed.  A heartbeat later so did the mark on her hand.  The shooting pain drove her to her knees, and she cried out. 

Cassandra knelt next to her.  "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads..."  She pointed at the hand.  "And it is killing you.  It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Quiyala looked down at her hand.  "You say it may be the key..."  She looked back up at Cassandra.  "To doing what?"

"Closing the Breach.  Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly.  It is our only chance, however.  And yours."

The threat was unnecessary.  A Keeper was a teacher and a guide.  But first and foremost, a Keeper's duty was to protect the clan.  Quiyala got to her feet.  "Then we should hurry."

#

Cassandra led the prisoner past the staring eyes of the hostile camp.  She only hoped she would not have to draw her sword in the prisoner's defense.  The girl was cooperating, but that could change if the situation grew violent.  "They have decided your guilt.  They need it.  The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry.  The Conclave was hers." 

The prisoner did not respond.  But then, Cassandra hadn't expected her to.  At this point, she wasn't sure which of them her words were intended to comfort.    "It was a chance for peace between mages and templars.  She brought their leaders together.  Now, they are dead.  We lash out, like the sky.  But we must think beyond ourselves.  As she did.  Until the Breach is sealed."

She stopped, and turned to face the prisoner.  From the back of her belt, she drew a knife.  "There will be a trial.  I can promise no more."  With a quick motion, she cut the prisoner's hands free.  "Come.  It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?"  The prisoner followed her as she headed across the bridge.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."  Cassandra continued in a hurried walk.  She only hoped Solas and the soldiers were still there.  "Open the gate.  We are heading into the valley."

#

The bridge in front of them exploded.  Quiyala tried to move backwards to safety, but the stone beneath her feet collapsed.  She and the Seeker both fell to the icy river below.  She was halfway back to her feet when the demon appeared.  "Stay behind me."  Cassandra drew her blade as she rushed forward to meet the demon.

Quiyala started to call up a barrier to aid when another demon materialized before her.  She sent a blast of lightning, and then caught sight of a staff that had fallen from the bridge above.  She grabbed it and used it to focus the next blast to far more lethal effect.

No sooner had she finished off her demon than Cassandra was kicking her sword free of the other.  "It's over."  She started walking back towards the Seeker.

Cassandra turned and pointed the sword at her.  "Drop your weapon.  Now."

It was all she could do not to roll her eyes.  "Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous?"

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't used my magic on you yet."

Several heartbeats passed.  And then Cassandra sighed.  "You're right."  She sheathed her sword.  "You don't need a staff, but you should have one.  I cannot protect you."  She walked a few paces before turning back towards her.  "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

#

He started to draw from the Fade, and a lightning struck the demon.  Solas switched the direction of his attack and sent the blast of ice at the demon pressing one of the soldiers Cassandra had sent to guard him.  A glance over his shoulder revealed Cassandra herself charging into the fray, accompanied by...  the prisoner?

The young Dalish woman used her spells to devastating effect.  The demons were gone within moments.  Solas glanced at the rift, and then at the prisoner.  He shook his head and then stepped towards her, catching her wrist.  There was no time to explain.  He could feel spirits drawing near the rift once more.  "Quickly, before more come through."

She let him pull her to the rift.  He sent his will through the mark, and felt her catch it, reacting purely on instinct.  The power flowed from her, interacting with the rift.  Solas felt her twist the power, just slightly, and the rift collapsed.  He tried to hide his surprise as he released her hand.

"What did you do?"  She turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. 

"I did nothing."  He inclined his head towards her.  "The credit is yours."  Relief flooded him as he glanced at where the rift had been before turning his eyes back to her.  It had worked.

#

Quiyala looked down at her hand.  "At least this is good for something."  It itched oddly, tingling with the magic that had flowed through it.  Some of it had come from him, at first, before she'd picked up on what was happening.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand."  His magic.  "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake..."  He gestured at where the rift had been.  "And it seems I was correct."

Cassandra walked over from where she had been sending the surviving soldiers on their way.  "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly."  The other elven mage nodded to her.  "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She started to ask a question, but was interrupted by the voice of the dwarf.  "Good to know.  Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."  He nodded to her cheerfully.  "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."  He winked at Cassandra, who made a growling noise. 

As soon as she found Sulana, she'd have to let the woman know the author of that book she liked so much was wandering about.  "That's..."  She shrugged.  "A nice crossbow you have there."

"Ah, isn't she?  Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"  Perhaps she wasn't the only one that had recently been hit in the head.

"Of course.  And she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not."  Cassandra stepped forward and began arguing with the dwarf.

The other elf shook his head, and turned towards her once more.  "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.  I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'."  Varric called over, having apparently won the argument.

"You seem to know a great deal about it all."  Quiyala gave him an appraising look.  He was tall, for an elf.  A good three inches taller than Vathran.  It was hard to put an age to him.  Despite his baldness, he didn't seem to be elderly.

"Like you, Solas is an apostate."

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra."  Solas shrugged.  "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage.  I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach.  If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

"And when this is over?"  She raised an eyebrow.  They were both, after all, surrounded by Chantry forces.  A seeker was less than ten feet from them.

"One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not."  He turned towards the Seeker.  "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.  Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood."  Cassandra nodded.  She pointed.  "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

"Well, Bianca's excited."  Varric shrugged.

#

"Hurry.  Use the mark."  He thought for a moment that he would have to guide her through the process again, but she simply lifted her hand and willed the magic through.  A fast study.  Solas followed Cassandra and the prisoner through the gate to the bridge.

Chancellor Roderick was proving himself to be a rather annoying obstruction.  Fortunately, Cassandra was not inclined to humor him.  The prisoner spoke up.  "This discussion can wait until after we have dealt with the Breach."  She pointed up at the hole in the sky.  "It is a somewhat more pressing issue."

"You brought this on us in the first place."  Roderick shook his head.  "Call a retreat, Seeker.  Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it’s too late."  Cassandra squared her shoulders.  She and Leliana began ignoring Roderick as they discussed how to get to the temple.  Cassandra turned to the prisoner.  "How do you think we should proceed?"

"You're asking me?"  The prisoner gave her a disbelieving look.

"You have the mark."  Solas nodded to her.

"And you are the one we must keep alive."  Cassandra waved a hand.  "Since we cannot agree on our own..."

The prisoner slowly nodded.  "Then we move with the soldiers.  I doubt I'll survive long enough for a trial."  She looked up at Cassandra.  "Time is of the essence."

#

She called her magic to her as they entered, sending barrage of energy into a demon attacking one of the soldiers.  Cassandra took the lead, charging in.  "Be wary, another fade rift."  Solas gestured.

Quiyala headed towards the rift, using her magic to back up the warriors facing the demons.  She sent lightning into a manifesting shade, then smacked another with her staff.  As soon as the last demon had fallen, she let the energy flow through her again, sealing the rift.

"Sealed, as before."  Solas gave her an approving nod.  "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one."  Varric shrugged.

One of the soldiers walked towards them.  His armor was lined in fur, and the way the others acted indicated he was someone of authority.  "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift?" He sheathed his sword. "Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander." Cassandra gestured at her. "This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it?" He looked her over. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

She let healing energy flow into one of the nearby soldiers, stopping him from bleeding out from a wound he'd taken.  "I will do my best.  Hopefully, that will be enough."

"That's all we can ask." He turned back to Cassandra and pointed. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly."  Cassandra looked around the field.  "Give us time, Commander." 

"Maker watch over you." He nodded. "For all our sakes."

For a moment, she wished she dared take the time to do more healing.  The commander had to half-carry one of the injured men from the field, and she could see more wounded.  Some would die, if they didn't reach a healer soon.  She sighed, and followed Cassandra.

#

An involuntary shiver ran through her at the sight of the temple.  The last thing she could remember is running into her Knucklehead in the corridor.  If she was the only survivor...  She shook her head.  Leliana caught up with them as they entered the ruins.  Cassandra turned towards her.  "This is your chance to end this.  Are you ready?"

The odds of her surviving this were slim.  If it worked at all, it would be little short of a miracle.  Quiyala nodded.  "I am."  She looked up at the Breach.  "I'm just not sure how to reach."

"No."  Solas drew her attention to a rift down in the remains of the temple.  "This rift was the first, and it is the key.  Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

She nodded.  Cassandra started heading in.  "Then let’s find a way in, and be careful."

#

From the air came a voice.  Male, and chilling, with an odd quality that she couldn't decide was a result of its nature or its presentation.  "Now is the hour of our victory.  Bring forth the sacrifice."  Echoes of the Fade, and some red lyrium that seemed to disturb Varric.

The voice came again, and then a woman, calling for help.  Cassandra shook her head at the sound.  "That is Divine Justinia's voice."

They continued down.   Justinia's voice called again, and then Quiyala started.  Her own voice answered.  "What's going on here?"

Cassandra's eyes widened as she turned towards Quiyala. "That was your voice. Most holy called out to you. But..."

Images appeared in the air above them, playing out a scene.  Divine Justinia, held prisoner by a tall man.  Herself opening the door, interrupting whatever had been occurring.  The Divine had told her to run and get help.  And the tall man had ordered someone to kill her.

"You were there. Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...?" Cassandra walked towards her. "Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember."  Quiyala shook her head.

Solas spoke up.  "Echoes of what happened here.  The Fade bleeds into this place."  He drew their attention back to the rift.  "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons."  Cassandra readied her shield.  "Stand ready."  She nodded to Quiyala.

Quiyala waited until the soldiers had taken their positions, and then raised her hand to the rift.

#

She sent a blast of magic at the pride demon, and then turned back to the rift, letting energy flow through her to disrupt the rift.  The energy backlashed into the pride demon, staggering it.  Quiyala twirled her staff and sent more another wave of spells at the demon.

It fell under their combined assault.  "Do it," Cassandra yelled.

Quiyala turned towards the rift and summoned the energy once more.  It flowed from her, twisting and distorting the rift.  She felt herself growing dizzy, and held the force anyway.  Finally, the rift collapsed.  A heartbeat later, so did she.


	2. The Threat Remains

Quiyala stared at the elven woman, and then shook her head.  "No, no please get up."  She smiled, and offered the other woman a hand back to her feet. 

The woman stared at it in shock before taking it.  She informed Quiyala that Cassandra wanted to see her.  At once.

#

It was almost a relief to step inside the Chantry and away from the staring eyes.  Villagers, people in Chantry robes, soldiers, and templars.  All staring at her, their faces filled with respect of all things.  Some had actually bowed when she'd passed.

A few minutes of conversation with Roderick, Leliana, and Cassandra revealed why.  They thought she'd been sent by the Maker to save them.  The fact that she was Dalish didn't really seem to dissuade them any.  And then they were...  She took a deep breath.  "What is 'the Inquisition of old,' exactly?"

"It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order.  But the templars have lost their way."  Cassandra gestured.  "We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

Several sections of the camp had been filled with wounded.  Not all of them had been soldiers.  Quiyala nodded.  "I will help."

#

Her fingers glowed white as she worked the healing spell over a man's burned arm.  It was too late to prevent a scar, but he'd keep the arm.  His face was a mixture of awe and gratitude as the wound healed.  "There.  Wash it with cool water and keep it covered, and you should be fine in a couple days."

"Thank you."

The next bed contained a soldier.  Varric came over as she was tending her.  "So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up all right?  I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful.  Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

"I'm doing better than many."  She looked down at the soldier.  "I need to set the arm before I can heal it.  It will be painful, but only for a few moments."

"Yes, my lady."  The soldier nodded to her.

Quiyala waved Varric closer.  "Hold her shoulders down, please."

#

"You alright?"

"I was just..."  Quiyala sighed.  "They are sure?  Nobody made it out."

"Just you."  Varric nodded.  "You had people?"

"Two members of my clan were with me."  She sat down next to him.  "It's possible they just left, to avoid..."  She sighed.  "Josephine offered to send a letter to my clan, to find out."

"Not knowing is tough."

"There was..."  She swallowed.  "There was a qunari.  First friend I ever made outside my clan.  I ran into him in the temple just before..."  She sighed.  "We heard something, couldn't tell where is was coming from.  So he went one way, and I went the other."

"And he didn't make it out."  Varric nodded.

"He was a sweet guy.  Just this..."  She leaned back, looking into the bonfire.  "Big goofy kid."  Her eyes went up to the Breach, and she took a deep breath.  "It's not right."

"No."  Varric nodded.  "It's not."

She squared her shoulders.  "And we're going to do something about that."

#

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all." 

Quiyala looked up to see Solas.  She smiled.  "Let me guess.  I'm riding in on a griffin?"

"Sadly, they're extinct.  Joke as you will, posturing is necessary."  He looked over the camp.  "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations.  I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."  He turned towards her, giving her an appraising look.  "Every great war has its heroes.  I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

So was she.  "What did you mean by ruins and battlefields?"

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history.  Every battlefield is steeped in death.  Both attract spirits.  They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds."  He got a faraway look in his eyes.  "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade.  I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"The best places must be ancient and all but untouched..."  Quiyala tilted her head before nodding.  "The Keeper was angry enough at me for exploring ruins we passed by all the time."  She rolled her eyes.  "It was far too dangerous, you see."

He shrugged.  "I do set wards.  And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

"I've explored in the Fade, but I've never even heard of anyone going that so far.  It sounds extraordinary."

"Thank you."  He gave her a small smile.  "It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons.  Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning.  The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream?  I would not trade it for anything."  He looked out over the camp again, then nodded.  "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

She blinked.  "You were considering otherwise?"

Solas turned gave her a pointed look.  "I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me."  He spread his hands.  "Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

From what she'd heard, he'd been among the first to step up.  "You came here to help, Solas.  I won't let them use that against you."

"How would you stop them?"  He raised an eyebrow.

Being underestimated was something she'd long since grown used to.  It was more an advantage than a weakness.  "However I had to."

He looked startled, and then pleased.  "Thank you."  He nodded.  "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach."

#

His eyes followed Quiyala as she went back towards the makeshift infirmary.   He'd been correct in his first impression.  The young dalish woman had power.  She'd spent the last two days healing the most grievously wounded.  Whether it was the mark or her action of stabilizing the Breach, her presence at the infirmary had made all the wounded more willing to allow themselves to be healed by the mages.

A small smile came to his face.  A badly wounded soldier had balked early on at the thought of being healed by magic.  Quiyala's eyes had grown huge and damp, and her bottom lip had even quivered slightly.  A few seconds later the soldier had been reassuring her as quickly as he could that she could heal him if she wanted to.  She'd winked when she'd caught Solas observing.

There'd been something else in her eyes earlier.  Genuine curiosity, when he'd spoken of the Fade.  And fire, when she'd offered to come to his defense.  It would be interesting to see what she was capable of with greater knowledge. Solas nodded to himself before returning to his books. 

#

A young runner found her while she was talking to the alchemist.  "Lady Cassandra requested your presence, Herald."

That herald thing again.  Quiyala made a mental note to ask about that.  "Thank you."  She started following him towards the chantry.  "Tell me about yourself.  How did you come to join this merry band?"

"I'm Kels, your worship.  I was with the templars, in Kirkwall.  When Commander Cullen joined the Inquisition, he invited me to join as well." 

"A templar, hmm?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I..."  His eyes widened a little.  "That's not why they sent me to fetch you, honest.  I just happened to be the nearest..."

Quiyala laughed.  "I wasn't accusing.  I was just going to comment that you seem a little young to be a templar."

"I am, a little."  He shrugged awkwardly.  "I hadn't completed my training.  And probably won't, now, cause I'm here instead of..."  He took a deep breath.  "We can help more, here."

"It was nice meeting you, Kels."  She smiled at him before entering the chantry.

#

Cassandra met her just inside.  She caught Quiyala looking at the mark.  "Does it trouble you?"

"Only the part where I don't know what it is yet."  She sighed.  "Or where it comes from."

"We will find out."  Cassandra gave her an encouraging look.  "What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach.  You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed -- provided the mark has more power."  She shrugged.  "The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place.  That is not easy to come by."

"I'd ask what could possibly go wrong with powering up the mysterious veil-manipulating magic..."  Quiyala shook her head.  "But taunting fate is never really a good idea."

Cassandra chuckled.  "Hold on to that sense of humor."  She led Quiyala into the room at one end of the chantry and introduced the others present.  Quiyala recognized a few of the names, and felt a momentary pang.  Sulana would have gone giddy at the thought of being in this room.

The explanation of the 'Herald' business wasn't comforting, but it was clear there was an advantage in it.  "I'll find this Mother Giselle, and see what she has to say."

#

Quiyala glanced over to realize Solas had fallen into step beside her.  He was tall for an elf, probably even taller than Vathran.  She felt a pang at the thought of her clansman.  "Have you been to the Hinterlands before?"

"I have passed through."  Solas nodded to her. 

"We didn't travel very far to the south before going to Haven."  Quiyala let her hand brush the leaves of a tree as they walked past.  "I haven't been to the Hinterlands since I was knee-high.  My clan was headed north when word of the Blight reached the Keeper.  He decided to continue on instead of turning back to our usual loop."  A small smile came to her face.  "I'd nearly forgotten the smell of these pines.  They have a warmer scent than the ones to the north." 

"Do they?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"The ones around Haven have a crisper scent, kind of bites at your nose in the early morning."  She picked a few leaves and tucked them into a bag at her side as they walked.  "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"A thought occurred to me."  He glanced at her.  "Closing the Breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it.  Any artifact of such power is dangerous.  The destruction of the Conclave proves that much."

"You don't think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?"

"You survived, did you not?"  He reached up lift a branch so she could pass beneath it.  "The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age.  I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

"Recovering it would certainly be worthwhile."  She collected a few leaves from a royal elfroot plant without slowing her step, adding them to a separate section of her pouch.  "Imagine what we could learn."

"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing.  Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there." 

"I'd like to know more about the Fade, if you don't mind."

"There are few hard facts, but I can share what I have learned."

"Let's start with the Breach, and go from there."  Quiyala added a few embrium blossoms to her collection.  "It's a tear in the Veil, but it's nothing like the ones I've seen occurring naturally."

He gave her an odd look before nodding.  "Your mark allows you to exert some control over the Breach.  That means it was created deliberately."

"But what is the Veil?  Most of the explanations I've heard or read have seemed entirely too simplistic."  Quiyala raised an eyebrow at him.

"Circle mages call it a barrier between this world and the Fade.  But according to my studies in ancient elven lore, that is indeed a vast oversimplification.  Without it..."  He gestured as he spoke.  "Imagine if spirits entered freely, if the Fade was not a place one went but a state of nature like the wind."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then nodded.  "It sounds incredible.  A world limited only by the will.  Dangerous in its way, but..."

"Yes.  A world where imagination defines reality, where spirits are as common as trees or grass.  Instead, spirits are strange and fearful, and the Fade is a terrifying world touched only by mages and dreamers."  He smiled at her.  "I am glad that I am not alone in seeing the beauty of such a world, along with the obvious peril."

"And the demons?"  She gestured at a spindleweed plant.

He collected a few of the broad leaves and handed them to her.  "Your Dalish say that demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living.  But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations and, in so doing, do all a great disservice."  He noted another royal elfroot, and offered her a few more leaves.  "Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

"And the rifts twisting them do not help matters."  She sighed.  "Is there a way to coexist?  To live with them, if not in peace, at least without such active confrontation?"

Solas gave her an odd look.  "Not in the world we know today.  The Veil creates a barrier that makes true understanding most unlikely.  But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

#

Quiyala paused a moment at the Inquisition's camp to help a soldier with burns on his leg.  She rose a moment later.  "There will likely be more wounded at the Crossroads.  Harding's right.  We've no time to lose."

#

The battle was short and fierce.  Despite attempts by herself, Solas, and Cassandra to talk the combatants down, the mages and templars left them with no choice but to kill them. 

It didn't take long for wounded refugees to begin creeping out of their hiding places once more.  She found Mother Giselle tending the wounded, and to her surprise, saw the woman speak out in defense of the mages present that were using their art to heal.  Perhaps there was something to this potential alliance.

It did not take them long to reach an agreement.  She would speak in Val Royeaux, hoping to get enough listening, and in return Mother Giselle would aid the Inquisition.  First, however, there was work to do here.  Quiyala collected a small group of frightened teens and began showing them how to prepare elfroot for a poultice.

#

She aimed her staff, and dropped a ram in mid-leap with a blast of lightning.  Beside her, Solas did the same with the ram's partner.  Varric sighed as he stowed his crossbow.  "I'm starting to feel useless."

"Nonsense."  Quiyala gestured to the ram.  "Someone's going to have to help us carry these back."

#

Killing desperate mages didn't exactly feel right, but having seen the damage they were doing it didn't exactly feel wrong either.  Neither the rogue mages nor the rogue templars stood down when given the chance.

"The refugees are safer, at least."  Quiyala sighed as she looked down at the body at her feet.  "To many wasted lives in these hills."

"I agree."  Solas nodded to her.  "I suggest we take the location of the caches back, and head on to Val Royeaux."

"I believe there was a horseman we needed to find first."  Quiyala looked around to get her bearings.  "That way."

#

"Alright."  Quiyala patted the horse.  "I've gotten him to like me.  Now how do I make him stop?"

Solas couldn't quite stop himself from smiling as the horse laid its head on the elven woman's shoulder affectionately.  He heard Cassandra laugh.  "I did warn you about giving him so many treats," the Seeker said.

"He carried me around all day."  Quiyala stroked the horse's neck.  "He deserved a couple apples." 

#

"Val Royeaux."  She looked down at the city that spread out before them.  "That's..."  Quiyala sighed.  "A lot of gilding."  She took a deep breath, and glanced at her companions.  "Let's see:  I'm an elf, Dalish.  A mage, apostate. Part of a heretical movement.  Suspected of killing the Divine, and folks are claiming I was chosen by the Chantry's most holy figure.  Am I missing anything?"

"I think that about covers it."  Varric nodded.

"Well."  Quiyala started forward again.  "This is certainly going to be interesting."

#

"You say that I am the enemy."  Quiyala pointed.  "And yet our true enemy is there, visible for all to see.  We must unite if we are to stop it."

Cassandra stepped up to her shoulder.  "It's true.  The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

Quiyala watched as the templars approached, only for one of them to strike the grandstanding mother in the head and send her to the ground.  Despite the fact that she'd been arguing with the woman only a moment before, Quiyala stepped forward.  "What is the meaning of this?"

The Lord Seeker sneered as he took over the grandstanding, talking of destiny and the templars' sacred duties.  There was something off about all of it, but Quiyala wasn't sure what.  It wasn't as though she'd encountered many templars.  She tried to rally the other templars, but though a few hesitated, none turned their backs on their leader.

She watched them go with a heavy heart before turning to offer aid to the injured mother.

#

She gave Grand Enchanter Fiona an appraising look.  A fellow elf, and a fellow mage, and yet neither fact made her a woman that could be trusted.  Still, it would be worthwhile to go to Redcliffe.

And in the meantime, check out a back alley and then apparently attend a party with yet another enchanter.  Well, Josephine had asked her to come up with ways to expand their influence.

#

Quiyala stared as the elven woman retrieved an arrow from the would-be nemesis that apparently thought he'd been going to bring down the Inquisition.  The elven woman looked down at the arrow.  "Blah, blah, blah.  Obey me.  Arrow in my face."  She turned back to Quiyala.  "So, you followed the notes well enough.  Glad to see you're..."  The elven woman wrinkled her nose.  "Aaaand, you're an elf.  Well, hope you're not 'too elfy'."

"Define..."  Quiyala looked the other woman over.  "Elfy?"

"I mean, it's all good, innit?  The important thing is: you glow?  You're the Herald thingy?"

"Yes."  Quiyala sighed.  "I glow.  What is going on here?"

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners."

She took a deep breath as the newcomer, Sera, kept talking.  Then they were attacked by pants-less guards.  Then Sera started talking again.

When Sera had left, Quiyala turned to her companions.  "I just recruited a lunatic, didn't I?"

"Fraid so."  Varric nodded.

"Why didn't any of you stop me?"

#

A lunatic, and now an ice queen.  Quiyala walked out of the First Enchanter's party.  The circle mage had actually offered to execute somebody.  She sighed, and went to find her companions.

#

Once again, Solas fell into step beside her.  "As I explored the Fade, I felt the presence of an intriguing artifact in the Hinterlands.  If you are willing, I would like to locate it.  I have marked its location as best I could determine."

"We can certainly look into it.  It sounds like we'll be heading into Redcliffe soon enough."  Quiyala nodded.  "At least, I hope we are."  They walked in silence for a few minutes before she turned towards him.  "I'd like to know more about you, Solas."

"Why?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"You're here, risking life and freedom, despite being an apostate."

Solas shrugged.  "Not the wisest course of action when framed that way."

"I appreciate what you've done, Solas.  I just wanted to know more about you."  She smiled.  "You're an interesting conversationalist."

"I am sorry."  He sighed.  "With so much fear in the air..."  He met her eyes.  "What would you know of me?"

"Have you always traveled and studied alone?"

"Not at all.  I have built many lasting friendships.  Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen.  Spirits of purpose helped me search.  Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."

Her mind turned back to the first spirit she'd ever encountered in the Fade.  It had stopped visiting her shortly after the Keeper had chosen her as First.  "I'm impressed that you could become friends with spirits."

"Anyone who can dream has the potential.  Few ever try.  My friends comforted me in grief and shared my joy."  His voice rose slightly, and his gestures became slightly more emphatic.  "Yet because they exist without form as we understand it, the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people.  Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith?  Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

It was odd, meeting someone who didn't view spirits as something to simply be feared.  "You have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas."

"I try..."  He glanced at her.  "And that isn't quite an answer."

Quiyala looked him over.  "I look forward to helping you make new friends."

"That should be..."  He stumbled just a little.  "Well."

A smile danced around the edges of her mouth.  "That isn't quite an answer, either."

#

The Inquisition's leadership met them in the Chantry when they returned.  They weren't particularly pleased at the Chantry's reaction, though they were interested in the actions of the Lord Seeker and Grand Enchanter.  It set off yet another round of debate.

Leliana let her know the Wardens were up to something, and asked her to locate one in the Hinterlands.  Going back to help those people didn't seem like a bad idea.  Quiyala noted Mother Giselle speaking with one of the Inquisition's runners, and went to go find out what supplies may still be needed for the refugees.

#

Solas watched the Herald gently cajole several alchemists into making a large batch of a healing salve for the trip to the Crossroads.   Once they realized that she was quite willing to do all the work herself if they didn't provide assistance, they set to work with minimal grumbling.

She helped anyway, quickly gathering a group of older children to her and showing them how to prepare the elfroot and embrium.  They leapt to the chance to actually be of use.  He shrugged, then glanced at the pine tree near the alchemist's office.  He sniffed, and then nodded.  It was a much crisper scent than the ones in the Hinterlands.

#

"This Blackwall has conscripted refugees to fight bandits?"  Quiyala glanced over her shoulder as they headed out of the camp.  "Can Wardens actually do that?"

"They can conscript, yes..."  Cassandra nodded.  "Yet the purpose of conscription is to fight darkspawn."

"Looks like we have multiple questions to ask."  Quiyala shook her head.

#

Quiyala held up a hand, pausing Blackwall's questions.  She summoned her magic to heal the light scratches the 'conscripts' had taken before turning her attention back to him.  "I am Quiyala, an agent for the Inquisition.  We wanted to ask you about the Wardens."  She sighed, and decided to go for blunt.  "We're investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens is linked to the murder of the Divine."

If his reaction was anything to go by, it was not.  Though it appeared he wasn't up to date on the latest news.  She started to walk away, and he called after her.  "Inquisition..."  He walked towards her.  "Quiyala, did you say?  Hold a moment."  He gestured.  "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn.  Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved.  If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden.  Maybe you need me."

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Warden Blackwall."  Quiyala nodded.

#

"Alright, the messenger said they'd be..."  Quiyala started to survey the coastline, and shrugged.  "Group of mercenaries fighting a group of Tevinter.  I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's them over there."

"Seems a safe bet."  Varric nodded.

"Let's go get a closer look." 

#

Close up, the Qunari man was actually bigger than Knucklehead had been.  She felt a small pang when she thought of her friend. And another when this Iron Bull revealed that in addition to being rather boisterous, he was a spy and smarter than he acted.

"Welcome to the Inquisition."  She nodded to him, and then went to go help the Chargers' healer tend to the wounded.

#

"They followed the guy, even though they didn't like him or the orders he was giving?"  Quiyala glanced back at the camp they were leaving.  "And now they're going to follow me."

"It certainly looks that way."  Solas nodded.

"That makes absolutely no sense.  Even if no single one of them was a match for that guy, they had him outnumbered.  And they aren't exactly unarmed farmers."  She made a vexxed sound.  "I'm not comfortable having people follow my orders without question."

"An admirable quality, in a leader." 

She sighed.  "My Keeper would have disagreed.  He used to get impatient with all my questions.  There is so much about the world that we think we know, but each time I take a closer look, it turns out we got at least part of it wrong.  Take mabari."  She waved a hand.  "Everyone thinks of them as Ferelden beasts, but did you know they were originally created by a Tevinter magister?  He wanted war beasts to unleash on his enemies."  She smiled.  "And then, they ate him.  Makes for a good metaphor, I think.  The beast that all but symbolizes loyalty refused to be enslaved."

Solas smiled.  "And many still chose to take to the wild instead."

"I always wanted a mabari."  She shrugged.  "I healed a wolf pup, once, but the Keeper wouldn't let me keep him.  I think it was because he bit Vathran."  She smiled.  "Couldn't exactly blame the wolf, though.  I mean, I once bit Vathran too."  Her smile faded.  "Odd how often I find myself missing him.  And Sulana.  She'd love this."

"I am..."  Solas nodded to her.  "Sorry, about your friends."

#

Cullen was pleased at the addition of the Chargers to his forces.  Quiyala joined him as he looked over the training grounds, calling the occasional instruction to the recruits.  It was odd, seeing so many soldiers training.  The clan warriors had drilled, but there weren't many of them and they rarely trained all at once.  Sulana would have loved it here.  "I admit to not being a soldier, but it seems they are coming along well.  You've new recruits?"

He nodded.  "Locals from Haven and some pilgrims.  None made quite the entrance you did."

"I didn't think being a Dalish mage made me stand out quite enough."

"I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself."  He gestured for her to walk with him as he continued his inspection of the recruits.  "I was there during the mage uprising - I saw firsthand the devastation it caused."

"Ser."  A runner brought him a report. 

"Cassandra sought a solution.  When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause."  He looked it over before handing it back and nodding.  "Now it seems we face something far worse."

"We'll make this right."  She looked down at her hand.  "I am certain of it."

"Provided we can secure aid -- but I'm confident we can.  The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages.  Now they argue a new Divine while the Breach remains.  The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot.  Our followers would be part of that.  There's so much we can --” He caught himself.  "Forgive me.  I doubt you came here for a lecture."

"Actually, I appreciate it."  She looked over at the soldiers.  "It's clear you've thought this through."

"I know what happens when order is lost and action comes too late."  He shook his head at a recruit who dropped a shield.  "There's still a lot of work ahead."

"I agree."  She smiled.  "I'll be over there if any of them stab themselves."

"That's..."  Cullen sighed.  "Good to know."

#

"Don't second guess yourself now, Cassandra."  Quiyala nodded to the Seeker.  "You had good reason to suspect me, but you were still willing to seek out and be guided by the truth.  Is that not what Seekers are supposed to do?  Their purpose?"

"I..."  Cassandra sighed.

"And if it is the truth we reach, who save the willfully blind could call you traitor or fool?"  She gestured up at the sky.  "If it is faith you honor, what does yours tell you?"

Cassandra took a deep breath, and stared at the practice dummy.  "I believe you are innocent.  I believe more is going on here than we can see."  She rolled her shoulders.  "And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it.  They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot.  But is this the Maker's will?  I can only guess."

"If I recall what I know of the Chant correctly, we are the Maker's children.  Good parents want their children to grow, to learn wisdom, to look out for and love each other, and to be safe.  I joined because you convinced me that the Inquisition is the best chance to help people.  And we have helped people."    Quiyala straightened.  "We will find allies, and we will continue to help people.  And, if all goes well, we'll close that."  She nodded at the Breach.

After a moment, Cassandra nodded.  Then she turned to face Quiyala.  "You've said you believe you're chosen.  Does that mean..."  She met Quiyala's eyes.  "You believe in the Maker?"

She wouldn't have said she was chosen, but she could see how Cassandra had gotten that impression.  "I believe that I have not ruled out the possibility."  Quiyala shrugged.  "The more I learn, the more I realize just how little I know."

"I suppose it does not matter now."  Cassandra glanced again at the Breach.  "I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not."


	3. Getting Started

"What made you start studying the Fade?"  She matched her pace to his as they walked, listening as he described his encounters with spirits as a younger man.  She shared a few stories of her own, such as her encounter with a spirit of wisdom not long after she'd first come into her magic.  He seemed surprised that she'd had such an encounter, and she admitted that the Keeper had quickly discouraged such activities.  "Is this why you joined the Inquisition?"

"I joined the Inquisition because we were all in terrible danger."  He gestured.  "If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade."

"Ah."

"Herald..."  He shrugged.  "That is why I joined, not why I stayed."

"I wish you luck."  She smiled.

"Thank you."  Solas nodded.  "In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade."

"How so?" 

"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession.  Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit.   You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy.  As have I."

Quiyala raised an eyebrow.  "Indomitable focus?"

"Presumably."  A smile danced around the edges of his mouth.  "I have yet to see it dominated.  I imagine the sight would be..."  He gave her an appraising look.  "Fascinating."

#

Heading into Redcliff just made sense.  If nothing else, they needed to know what the mages were up to, and whether any of them were involved in what had happened.  And it gave her the chance to get the measure of some of her new companions.  "The Iron Bull..."  Quiyala looked up at him.  "How did you come by that particular moniker?"  She glanced at his horns.  "Other than the obvious."

"I picked it."  He shrugged.  "We don't have names under the Qun, just..."  He waved a hand.  "I don't know, job descriptions, I guess.  When I came to Orlais, I chose 'The Iron Bull' for myself."

"But why specifically 'Iron Bull'?"  Quiyala tilted her head up at him. 

"This may surprise you, but I really like hitting things."  He grinned.  "Thanks for remember the 'The'.  I like having the article at the front."  He gestured.  "It makes it sound like I'm not even a person, just a mindless weapon, an implement of destruction..."  He grunted.  "That really works for me."

"You know, I thought it was just Knucklehead..."  She chuckled fondly.  "But maybe Qunari are all just crazy."

"Knucklehead?"  Iron Bull blinked down at her.

"Kathan.  A Qunari..."  She shook her head.  "Vashoth I met at the Conclave."  She shrugged.  "He got me out of some trouble with a templar by claiming I was his little sister.  Just grinned and pretty much dared the guy to call him a liar."  Her smile turned sad.  "Too many good people died up there."

#

"Well, nothing about that was in any way suspicious."  Quiyala rolled her eyes as she walked out of the tavern.  "I mean, a Tevinter magister taking an instant liking to two elven mages, an elven archer, a Seeker, and a Qunari?  Sure it happens all the time."

"My keen elven senses detect sarcasm."  Solas's lips twitched.  It was clear the magister hadn't been fooling her even before the man's son had slipped her a warning.  Still, she'd handled it well enough.

"Alright, let's go see what's waiting in the Chantry."  She started in that direction, then paused before frowning.  Then she turned, and looked back over the view.  "I don't see any other tranquil."

The discovery of the skulls had disturbed him as well.  "The man you spoke to is already on his way over to the Inquisition's soldiers."  He gestured.

"Yes, but..."  She leaned on her staff.  "I never went to a human tower, but I heard talk of it.  Sulana made friends among the templars and..."  She exhaled.  "It says just how bad things have become that I find myself hoping they were simply abandoned instead of..."

He put a hand on her shoulder.  "There are some with the Inquisition, and you may have just saved another."

"As many lives as we can."  She nodded.  "Come.  Let's go step into this trap."

#

Surprise surprise, another Tevinter mage.  This one, however...  He turned toward her after she'd sealed the rift.  "Fascinating.  How does that work, exactly?"  He raised an eyebrow before smiling.  "You don't even know, do you?  You just wiggle your fingers, and boom.  Rift closes."

"Who are you?"  She looked him over.  Handsome for a human, though dressed rather flamboyantly.  Or perhaps that was just Tevinter.

"Ah.  Getting ahead of myself again, I see."  He gave her a small bow.  "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous.  How do you do?"

"Another Tevinter."  Cassandra sheathed her sword.  "Be cautious with this one."

"Suspicious friends you have here."  Dorian shrugged.  "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable -- as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself yet again."  Quiyala glanced around.  "I was expecting Felix to be here."

"I'm sure he's on his way.  He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father." 

"He's ill."  Quiyala frowned.  "His father couldn't jump to his side fast enough when he pretended to be faint."

"He's had some lingering illness for months."  Dorian nodded.  "Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"Alright."  Quiyala slowly nodded.  First a Qunari spy, and now a Tevinter Magister were offering their help.  The world really had gone insane.  "Tell me what's going on."

"Look, you must know there's danger."  Dorian exhaled.  "That should be obvious even without the note.  Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you."  He raised an eyebrow.  "As if by magic, yes?  Which is exactly right.  To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

That was...  "He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?"

"You catch on quick."  Dorian smiled.

"That is fascinating, if true..."  Solas stepped to her side.  "And almost certainly dangerous."

"That weird rift we saw when we got here."  Quiyala nodded to him.  "The one that seemed to make time fluctuate, just like the one here."  She exhaled.  "So it's not just the world coming apart, but time."  She looked back up at Dorian.  "How quickly are they spreading?"

He seemed almost a little surprised that she'd grasped the implications.   "I'm not certain.  I helped develop this magic, but when I was still his apprentice it was pure theory.  Alexius could never get it to work."  He tapped his chin.  "What I don't understand is why he's doing it?  Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them."  Felix joined them.

"Took you long enough."  Dorian gave Felix a warm smile.  "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card."  Felix shook his head.  "I thought he'd be fussing over me all day."  He turned to face Quiyala.  "My father's joined a cult.  Tevinter supremacists.  They call themselves 'Venatori'.  And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?"

"They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why.  Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"You can close the rifts."  Dorian shrugged.  "Maybe there's a connection?  Or they see you as a threat?"

Felix nodded.  "If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought."

"Now we just need a plan."  Quiyala waved a hand.

"You know you're his target."  Dorian nodded.  "Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage.  I can't stay in Redcliffe.  Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now.  But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there.  I'll be in touch."  Dorian started to walk away, then turned back to his friend.  "And Felix?  Try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

#

She hesitated only a moment before catching up to Felix before he could leave the chantry.  "Felix?"

He turned back to her.  "Herald."

"Quiyala."  She smiled.  "People out to do the right thing can call me Quiyala."  She took a deep breath.  "I'm a healer.  Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I..."  He shook his head.  "No.  But I thank you."

#

There was still the matter of heading back to Haven and determining their next step.  The circle mages might not be her brethren, but leaving them to the magister didn't sit right.  There were those like Minaeve among them, who had sought the circle for protection.  Quiyala sighed, then fell into step with Solas.  He had a lovely voice.  "I'd be interested in hearing your opinions on elven culture."

"I thought you would be more interested in sharing your opinions of elven culture."  His voice was curt.  "You are Dalish, are you not?"

Her eyes narrowed.  "My people come from the elves who refused to surrender when humans broke their treaty and destroyed the Dales."

He rolled his eyes.  "Your Keeper was not wrong about that, at least."  He spread his hands.  "We must mark the occasion of the Dalish remembering something correctly.  Perhaps we should plant a tree."

Quiyala took a long step then stopped right in front of him, arresting his forward movement.  She narrowed her eyes.  "You insult my people."

"They insult themselves."  He shook his head.  "Remember, I have walked the memories of the Fade.  I have seen the history the Dalish imitate."

From time to time, others had come to the clan.  City elves, mostly.  The Dalish were not always kind to their cousins.  "Ir abelas, hahren.  If the Dalish have done you a disservice, I would make that right."  She raised an eyebrow.  "What course would you set for them that is better than what they know now?"

His eyes widened a little, then he sighed.  "You are right, of course.  The fault is mine, for expecting what the Dalish could never truly accomplish.  Ir abelas..."  Solas inclined his head toward her.  "Da'len.  If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask."

#

Despite how the conversation had started, it didn't take long for him to start enjoying it.  Quiyala was attentive, asking questions and listening to his answers.  Even the times she argued a point it was often more a request for clarification.  She even was willing to discuss blood magic without the usual superstition.

Considering her intelligence, perhaps it would be wiser not to converse as much.  It would be all too easy to betray more than he intended, and yet it was nice, having someone who listened and treated him with genuine respect.  And if he were entirely honest with himself, it didn't hurt that she was a beautiful young woman.  Her skin was darker than any elf he'd seen thus far, at least outside the Fade.  It wasn't just tan, like many Dalish, but a lovely shade of mahogany.  He could, if he looked carefully, make out youthful freckles.

She laughed, a delightful sound.  "I was First of my clan, destined to become Keeper."  Quiyala shrugged.  "But my Keeper was concerned I was asking too many questions."  She sighed.  "I think that's why he sent me to the Conclave.  I was supposed to see just how wrong humans do things and come back with a stronger belief in Dalish ways."  Her voice became a mutter.  "And willing to marry Vathran."

"Excuse me?"  Solas blinked.

"Vathran was the Keeper's son.  He did not inherit magic, but the role of Keeper had been in that family for several generations.  Thus, to the Keeper, the logical choice was for me to simply become Vathran's wife."  Quiyala shook her head.  "Strange how despite not liking Vathran, from time to time I find myself missing him just a little.  I keep expecting him to step out from somewhere and start admonishing me for using my magic or talking to strange people."

"Is it not the role of Keeper to use magic and learn new wisdom?"  Solas arched an eyebrow.

"He never saw the contradiction."  She smiled.  "Sulana came with us, but she wasn't going to be returning.  I'm not sure anyone expected her too."  Her smile became sad.  "Sulana wanted the larger world.  Sometimes I think she was the wise one."

#

Upon their return to Haven, she made a point to see how Sera, Blackwall, Vivienne, and Iron Bull had settled in.  It took her approximately three seconds to figure out that she and Vivienne were never going to be best friends, though they were able to get along well enough.  Sera had some problems with her fellow elves and was on the insane side, but likable enough.  Iron Bull was very Qunari and yet somehow managed to remind her a lot of Sulana.  Blackwall she liked.  His armor might not be shining but he was definitely a knight.  And he was very apologetic when he inadvertently insulted her elven heritage.

Once in the war room, things got more complicated.  Cullen was currently shaking his head.  "We don't have the manpower to take the castle.  Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the templars."

It was Cassandra, interestingly enough, that took the other stance.  "Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister.  This cannot be allowed to stand."

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name.  It's an obvious trap."  Josephine shook her head.

"And the fact that we know it's a trap is something we can turn to our advantage.  If we stop arguing among ourselves and come up with a plan."  Quiyala looked at each of them in turn.

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden.  It has repelled thousands of assaults.  If you go in there, you'll die."  Cullen met her eyes.  "And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts.  I won't allow it."

"While I appreciate your feelings on the matter, Commander..."  Quiyala squared her shoulders.  "That is not wholly your decision to make.  Now, while stories to have a way of growing, there is a way into the castle."  Quiyala turned toward Leliana.  "I believe you were with the Wardens that managed to retake it during the Blight, yes?"

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught."  Josephine shook her head.  "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war.  Our hands are tied."

Quiyala took a look around the table.  "Okay, everybody in this room that is Orlesian please raise your hand."  One of the templars guarding the door hesitatingly raised his hand.  She smiled at him.  "Alright, you'll be part of the forces staying to keep an eye on Haven.  The rest of us --"

"Herald..."  Cullen gritted his teeth.

"The Magister's son, Felix, told me Alexius is in a cult that's obsessed with me."  Quiyala stared at him.  "The question you need to consider is do we deal with them now when they are a known element, or later when they may take us by surprise?"

Leliana nodded her agreement.  "They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act."

"Alright, Leliana, how do we get in?"  Quiyala raised an eyebrow.

"There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family."  Leliana frowned.  "It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

"Too risky."  Cullen shook his head.  "Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"Which is why I'll be meeting with the magister, making a nice big distraction of myself."  Quiyala twitched a shoulder.  "Maybe I'll juggle."  When Cullen glanced at her, she smiled.  "I actually can.  A qunari I met at the conclave taught me."

"Herald."  He sighed.  Then he nodded.  "And while they are focused on you, we break the magister's defenses.  It could work, but it's a huge risk."

"Fortunately, you'll have help."  Dorian picked that moment to walk in the door, followed by a beleaguered and apologetic runner.  "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help.  So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

Cullen nodded, then turned back to her.  "The plan puts you in the most danger.  We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this."

"You didn't."  She smiled, then picked up her staff.  "I volunteered."

#

From near the chantry doors, she could see Leliana briefing her agents.  A moment later, she saw Cullen start heading down toward the soldiers and moved to intercept him.  "Commander."

"Herald, I..."  He turned toward her, a little startled.

"Walk with me?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "Down to where the soldiers are practicing?"  When he fell into step next to her, she turned her eyes toward the practice.  "The Dalish drill, but our fighting style is very different.  Our shields are lighter, so we don't use them as weapons as often."

"I have seen elves fight, though rarely the Dalish."  Cullen nodded.  "Some of the finest warriors I've ever met were elven."

"You're trying to protect me."  She glanced up at him.  "As much as it is appreciated, I should tell you that I am trained as a Keeper.  Protecting people is my duty."

"I am trained as a templar, Herald.  I could say the same."  He nodded to her.

"And mages in particular."  She smiled.  "However, this isn't entirely about recent events."  She folded her arms.  "You've circles beneath your eyes, Commander.  Are you sleeping?"

"I..."  Cullen blinked.  "Excuse me?"

She narrowed her eyes.  "You're not."  She gave a small shake of her head, then reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a small clay jar.  "Drink a cup of this every evening.  It's actual sedative properties are fairly mild, so if you have to wake for an emergency you can.  It simply ensures a deeper sleep for what rest you do get."  She offered the jar to him.

"I appreciate the --"

"Commander."  She smiled.  "Cullen."  Then she narrowed his eyes.  "You'll drink the tea, or..."  She glanced back at the Chantry.  "See all those nice old chantry ladies up there?"  She smiled.  "I will go to them and tell them you yelled at their Herald of Andraste.  I will even cry, quiver my lip, and call you a big meanie-head."

He took the jar from her.  "Is that what they teach Keepers?"

"To take care of our people even when they won't take care of themselves?"  She nodded.  "Absolutely.  One cup.  Every evening before bed.  Don't make me get Leliana involved."

"Now there is a threat."  Cullen smiled.


End file.
